


Uncharte 4: Samuel Drake x Original Female Character

by RikuAxel10



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Flashback Chapter





	1. Prologue: Meeting The Drakes

Prologue: Meeting the Drakes

 

(Neema/Ronin’s POV)

 

I didn’t know what I was going to find when I washed up on that shore off the coast of King’s Bay in Madagascar. But I know what I wasn’t expecting to find, was the exact person I was looking for. In fact, I actually didn’t find him. He found me.

I remember meeting him for the first time. His name is Samuel Drake. I met him and his brother, Nathan Drake, when my partner, Rafe Adler asked for my help in finding Henry Avery’s treasure. Of course I had to accept. We were looking for pirate treasure, how could I say no? So once we got started, if Sam wasn’t working on something with Nate, he was with me. We grew close, closer than Rafe would have liked especially since he thought we were more than “just partners.” But it didn’t really matter, after all, we did have 400 million in gold and jewels to look for. And so, me, along with the Drake siblings and a very rich man, we set out to search for Henry Avery’s lost treasure.


	2. Chapter 1: Jail

Chapter 1: Jail

 

(Neema/Ronin’s POV)

 

“Hey, you good?” I asked Sam. I was visiting him in that Panamanian jail he, Nate, and Rafe bought themselves into. We were acting like anyone would be when visiting a loved one in jail. We were able to actually spend time with one another though without that stupid glass and the phone thing; thanks to Vargas, the man who got them into the prison in the first place.

 

“Yeah I’m good,” Sam responds, “Nathan is in solitary and Rafe doesn’t do much. And you know me, good behavior and such.” I smirked, nudging him in the arm playfully.

 

“Good behavior my ass,” I retorted. Sam only laughed before we heard Vargas shout something in Spanish, telling us to hurry up. I frowned before Sam grabbed my attention again.

 

“Neema,” he said softly, pulling my eyes back to him with his finger, “we’ll be out soon, okay? Everything is going according to plan and we will have what we need soon enough. Then we will get out of here just like we planned.” I couldn’t help but hope that he was right. I stood with him, wrapping my arms around his torso in a hug. I felt Sam’s arms linger around my shoulders for a moment longer before giving me his usual smirk.

 

“Mine to me,” he calls over his shoulder as he began to leave with Vargas. I nodded with a soft smile.

 

“Mine to me,” I whisper as Vargas told him to get moving and pushed Sam out of the door. I simply sighed and let one of the guards walk me out of the prison.

 

As I exited the gates, I looked back behind me at the tall walls of the prison. I could only hope that the boys knew what they were doing as I hopped on Sam’s motorcycle and rode back to our hotel.

 

I sigh as I flop onto one of the beds and look up at the blank ceiling. I’m worried about them all. I don’t trust Vargas one bit but he was our only way in and out of that prison. That man was more antsy today than usual though. But, everything will be over tomorrow. Tomorrow the boys get out and we head onto our next destination.

 

I roll over to my left, half expecting Sam to be lying across the way where he and his brother slept while we planned our mission for the prison. Unable to fall asleep, I lean over and grab Rafe’s journal to read over the plan once more, seeing if it had any flaws until I fall asleep. Tomorrow, Nate was to climb the tower where Avery’s First Mate’s cell was, find anything, and then they would all get out of there.


	3. Chapter 2: Mine To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter

Chapter 2: Mine to Me

 

(Sam’s POV)

 

“Rafe how can we trust her?” I hear my brother ask.

 

“I trust her, shouldn’t that be enough?” Rafe responded. I was unsure about the whole situation along with Nathan, but it was odd for Rafe to actually fully trust someone. But it would be a girl, which is something Nathan and I haven’t worked with in a while. It’s been years since we’ve worked with Chloe.

 

Nathan and I followed Rafe into a hotel room where once we were inside, there was a woman working at a table with maps and papers all over the place. She had her back to us and I could see her black hair was tied in a braid and it ended in the middle of her oddly broad shoulders for a woman.

 

“Ronin,” Rafe spoke, but he was immediately shushed by the woman. Her movements paused for a moment before she continued writing. I tried to hold in a laugh at the face Rafe had. He looked insulted. Once we heard a book slap shut, this “Ronin” turned around.

 

“Are you finished?” Rafe asked.

 

“For now,” the woman responded. When Rafe brought us forward, he introduced us to her. Her name was Neema Wolff, Ronin was a nickname that she preferred to be called by.

 

“Ronin here has been planning our every move while we look for Avery’s treasure,” Rafe says. Must have been what she was working on when we came in. But I was finally able to get a good look at her.

 

She had long black hair tied back to stay out of her way, but one strand hung over her left eye. Light brown skin that looked smooth and soft. She was barely 5’5’’ and she had a decent body, not too skinny like Chloe but she was thick; by taking a look at her arms and other skin revealed by her outfit her body was strong. She was wearing a black tank top and green cargo pants and she was barefoot. By the desk looked to be black hiking boots, must be hers. Her eyes were captivating though. Green but the one on the right had a brown section right at the top.

 

“Pleasure to be working with you all,” Ronin said. She had a slight accent, almost British but I wasn’t sure. I barely heard what Rafe said before he and Ronin left the room to go outside on the small balcony.

 

“Hey,” I hear with a snap in my face, breaking me out of this trance. Nathan brought me back.

 

“Done staring?” he asked me with a smirk. I didn’t answer.

 

“She is pretty though,” Nathan says, “but it looks like she’s Rafe’s,” he points out, motioning to said man with his arm around the girl’s waist as they were looking over the book she had been writing in earlier.

 

“Too bad. I’d like to get to know her,” I state. I don’t know if Nathan can see it, but that girl doesn’t seem too attached to Rafe. Nathan and I began looking over the maps and the notes she had written to try and get caught up on what was going on. Though I will admit, I had a hard time focusing. I just had a feeling that I would be able to get to know her like I wanted.

 

(Neema/Ronin’s POV)

 

I never thought that when I met Sam Drake that I would have fallen for him like I did. After a few recon missions I had where he accompanied me so I could get used to how he works in the field. I did the same with Nate but I felt attached to Sam for some reason. On late nights when I didn’t feel like dealing with Rafe, Sam and I would sit on the roof of whatever hotel or place we were staying at for that time and we would just talk. He told me about him and Nate when they were little, I told him about my relationship with Rafe when he asked. We just talked and told stories about who we were and why we were here. Sam wanted to continue his mother’s research. I wanted to go on an adventure.

 

“I’m a pirate fanatic so hearing about finding Avery’s treasure just made me want to help,” I told him.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re with us,” he told me. He gave me a kind smile and it was after that I had realized that I liked him. It was probably more than just a simple crush but Sam didn’t exactly seem like the kind of guy to want a long lasting relationship. But of course, I have been wrong before.

 

(Sam’s POV)

 

I had been spending a lot of time with Neema while we were searching for Avery’s treasure. I could tell that she and Rafe were having a falling out on their relationship but Nathan and I decided to stay out of it. As curious as we were, it wasn’t any of our business. At least until Rafe told her to leave.

 

Nathan and I were sitting on our bed, going over some of the clues that we had gotten to help Neema figure out where to head to next, until we had heard Rafe and Neema start arguing from outside on the balcony. We didn’t listen as it had become normal for them to argue; it happened almost every day; loud and it sounded like it had to do with their relationship. But I guess it got too much as Nathan and I saw Rafe get flung through the open door to the balcony. Neema stalked inside and she looked like a jaguar ready to pounce on her prey.

 

“Don’t you ever touch me like that again Rafe, or I swear I will snap your arm in half!” she shouted. Nathan and I had no idea what was going on. We stood, unprepared for anything as Rafe stood up, holding his injured shoulder. He pointed a finger at Neema before pointing it out towards the door.

 

“If you can’t follow the rules I’ve set up, then you can just walk out that door and never come back,” Rafe said. I watched as Neema’s green eyes hardened, and a glare that could kill before she walked right past Rafe and grabbed her journal and notes before shoving them inside a backpack.

 

“Fine. See how far you get without me Rafe,” she snapped, her accent getting thicker in her anger, and threw the bag over her shoulder before walking out of the hotel room’s door.

 

“Rafe you can’t just let her go,” Nathan said, moving halfway to the door and holding his arm out towards it.

 

“If she can’t be obedient, she can go. We will find the treasure without her,” he snapped. I finally began to head towards the door.

 

“She’s not a dog Rafe,” I said, “look, I’ll go find her and see if I can’t bring her back.” I walked backwards, getting an approving nod from Nathan before I turned around and left to the sound of Rafe chastising me for wanting to bring Neema back. At least I had an excuse because before she left, Nathan and I were using one of her journals full of notes. I had to give it back of course.

 

I had found Neema not too far away from the hotel. She had gone down to the pond at the park; a common place for her to be.

 

“Now how did I know I would find you here?” I said, keeping a decent distance from her so I wouldn’t startle her. I saw her look over her shoulder at me, her green eyes dull and lifeless.

 

“Hey Sam…” she muttered before looking back over the water where the moon’s reflection had surfaced. I moved to sit down next to her and nonchalantly held out her journal to her.

 

“You uh...forgot that.” 

 

“Thanks…” She took it from me and added it to her collection. We just sat in silence, looking over the calm water before I heard her sweet voice hit my ears.

 

“Why are you here? It can’t be to just bring back my book.” I smiled at her.

 

“Just like hanging around you,” I say. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyes light up slightly. I leaned back in the grass, laying my head on my arms.

 

“Since Rafe doesn’t want you around anymore, do you mind if we meet here and just...hang out?” I asked, looking over at her hunched over figure. She turned to look at me and smiled.

 

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

And so that was what we did. Without her, we were getting nowhere in finding Avery’s treasure. Rafe had eventually isolated himself in the hotel, keeping to himself and trying to figure out where Neema had left off. Nathan and I took that chance to relax since we both knew we were not going to get anywhere without her. Every night like we had promised, we met at the park by the pond and just talked. We learned more about each other, like I learned she was 10 years younger than me(I was 31), or we just sat in silence, enjoying the night, until Nathan came to get me.

 

It was then that I finally realised that I wanted her to be mine. I really liked her and well...obviously Rafe wasn’t with her anymore…

 

I felt her push me. I had gotten to the park before her and was waiting for her to show. She came up behind me and asked me what I was thinking about.

 

“You, actually,” I told her. When she sat down beside me, she sat down close to me. Close enough to lean her head on my shoulder. I was tense and I think she knew that, that’s why she leaned on me. I had an important question to ask her and I was nervous about it.

 

“Neema, we spend a lot of time together, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And we’re close, right?”

 

“Just as whatever you need to ask Sam,” she laughed.

 

“Alright alright...do you consider me as only your friend?” She got off of me and crossed her legs.

 

“Well I’ve been considering you more like my almost boyfriend since these times here have been feeling kind of like a date,” she says innocently, “especially y’know the, moonlit dinner last week.” She had a smile on her face the entire time.

 

“Why am I only “almost?” I asked teasingly. She shifted in her spot a little.

 

“Well...I can’t say you are because I don’t know if you want to be,” she answered. I couldn’t help but grin at that as an idea surfaced in my head.

 

“Well, then if I accept, can I kiss you?” I asked. Neema didn’t verbally respond. She only nodded her head. It wasn’t graceful like in romance movies. We weren’t pulled by some invisible magnet, making young girls scream in excitement at wanting to find a man and be just like us. I leaned forward, putting my weight on one arm while the other held the back of her head and pulled her to me. Our lips met somewhat roughly; heads tilted and eyes closed, we breathed in the night air around us until I felt myself being pushed onto my back. I let out a small grunt when my back hit the grass below. Immediately my arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I felt Neema’s hand rest against my cheek as we kissed, her other slowly trailing down my side. We stayed like that until we had to breathe. Our kiss broke and I had to look up at her.

 

“I’m starting to think Rafe kept you around for something other than helping us find Avery’s treasure,” I joked. Neema chuckled a little before lying down beside me, her head on my shoulder as we both looked up at the sky. It was that single kiss, that made me realize that I had fallen in love with this girl. I wanted to be by her side at all times and I just wanted to spend my life with her. I couldn’t say if I wanted to go as far as marry her, but I would die a happy man if it was in her arms.

 

We had continued to meet there for weeks until Rafe showed up.

 

“So this is where you’ve been every night…” he says. Nathan was with him looking like he was apologizing for Rafe being there. Neema turned over onto her side and her gaze hardened. I wanted to pull her warm body back to me, but I knew better than to get in between her and Rafe.

 

“What do you want, Rafe?” I heard her say as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

 

“I came to see why it was taking so long for you to come back but it seems like Sam has been taking up all of your time.”

 

“Better to waste my time with him than you.” Ouch. I can’t tell if that is an insult on me or not. Rafe sighed and shuffled his weight on his feet.

 

“Look, Ronin, we need you...I need you. We’re stuck and we’re not getting anywhere without you. So will you please just, come back?” Rafe said. I glanced over at Neema and saw a small smirk on her face.

 

“Alright. I’ll come back,” Neema says, pulling herself to her feet. Rafe began to walk towards her with his arms open, telling her how great it is to have her back. But she put a hand up to stop him.

 

“I’ll come back tomorrow. And I’m taking Sam with me for tonight since you decided to interrupt our time together.” The look on Rafe’s face was priceless. She grabbed my hand and gave a tug, telling me to stand up. I silently did and began to follow her. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Nathan, he just smirked at me and gave me a wink.

 

Neema had taken me to the hotel she was staying in. As soon as she closed the door and I turned around, I felt her press her body to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and immediately kissed me. It was awkward because I wasn’t expecting it but I kissed her back. My arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to me.

 

Neema pushed me back enough that my legs hit the bed, forcing me down onto it. The kiss was hard and full of want and need. I began to get greedy, a hand trailed down her back and gripped at her rear, pulling her up farther on my body; my tongue slithered into her mouth. I felt her pull away just enough so we could catch our breaths.

 

“Thanks for helping me piss off Rafe,” she told me. I grinned and told her “anytime.” We came back in for the kiss, this time it was a little rougher. I held her head to mine as we kissed; I felt her shuffle before I felt her shoes get kicked off of her feet and hit mine. I began to try and kick mine off as well; I felt her jump in surprise when she heard one of them hit the wall across the room. I hadn’t realized I flung it that far with my foot.

 

“Sorry,” I say, grinning embarrassedly. She only laughed. I watched as her hands trailed up my stomach and began undoing the buttons to my shirt. As soon as they were all undone she ripped the material open and immediately began touching and feeling every crevice of my stomach muscles. I sighed and moved my hands so they would reach under her shirt. It was only fair.

 

I heard her gasp against my lips, telling me my hands were a little cold. I only chuckled before I continued making my way up the skin of her torso. It was soft and smooth, and I could feel that she was toned. I was surprised at how muscular she was; I knew her arms were but I’ve never seen or even felt the muscles on her stomach.

 

“Damn girl, you’re gonna put my abs to shame,” I tell her after breaking another kiss. She smirked at me and sat up, gripping her shirt and pulling it off, tossing it to the floor somewhere. I could see her abs flexing a little and it just made her stomach area look more toned. My eyes ran up and down her body only to stop at her chest when I saw her bra get pulled over her head and get dropped to the floor as well.

 

“You pullin’ a knife on me Sam?” I heard her ask before she grinded her hips into mine, making me gasp a little. It didn’t help when she continued to grind while she tried to undo my belt and zipper on my jeans. She was having a hard time while trying to tease me, so I leaned up and pulled her down on top of me and rolled over so she was now on her back. I stepped off of the bed and undid my jeans myself, a content smirk on my face as I saw her undo her own and pull them off, taking her underwear with them and leaving her completely naked to my eyes. She adjusted herself on the bed and I crawled back on top of her.

 

I began kissing her neck softly while my thumbs left small circles on her nipples. I heard her moan softly beneath me as I hit a specific spot towards the back of her neck where it meets her shoulders. I wanted to feel her, feel all of her. My hands moved down her sides to her back before resting under her rear so I could give it a good squeeze; I heard her gasp into my ear and lightly hit my back. But then I pulled away.

 

I hovered over her and looked into her eyes. They were what captured me at first after all. Those jade green eyes, that one with the brown stripe going through it, I could lose myself in them. I felt her hand cup my cheek and I leaned into it. I leaned down and met her lips again. This time it was different. It was soft and slow, a passionate kiss allowing me to tell her how I felt about her within that kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued the kiss, and she told me how she felt about me when she kisses me back. But she broke it gently this time.

 

“You’re mine Sam,” she told me, “mine to me.” I didn’t know what that meant, but I figured she wanted me all to herself.

 

“Mine to me,” I told her back and kissed her once more.

 

If she enjoyed pissing Rafe off just from teasing him tonight, Rafe is going to be STEAMED if he finds out what we were about to do.


	4. Chapter 3: Infernal Place

Chapter 3: Infernal Place

 

(Sam’s POV)

 

Today was the day that we would break out of here. Nathan had found a cross of Saint Dismas in an abandoned tower but it was broken and hollow. We didn’t know what it meant but we had nothing else to go on. The man that got us in apparently did, as we said not to, read the letter that we had used to find this place, and he wanted in. He wanted to get in on it and when he found that Nathan had lied to him about not finding anything in the abandoned tower, he took the three of us to his office.

 

Vargus wanted 50% of the treasure at first, but after Rafe managed to talk him down to 25%. I suppose I would share my profit with Neema since Rafe seemed to have forgotten about her in this situation. But I couldn’t really complain at that moment, not while we were being held at gunpoint. When Vargus dropped the gun and stepped closer to us, he lowered his voice and told us that the boat would be past the lighthouse and that was where we would be able to go.

 

I’ll admit that I was excited. Neema got everything ready for our escape and I was going to see her again. I couldn’t wait to see those beautiful green eyes again, and that smile that made them sparkle…

 

BANG.

 

I was brought out of my trance to see that Rafe had stabbed Vargus and his gun went off and shot the ceiling. I knew the guards outside the door would be concerned and come to see what has happened. I heard Nate and Rafe arguing, even some threats from Rafe but none of them connected in my mind.

 

“Uh...guys?” I call, hearing the guards beginning to bang on the door, “we gotta get movin’!” I shout. Rafe and Nathan look at the door once before turning and running through the other door that led out of Vargus’ office. It seemed almost immediately that the sirens went off to say that prisoners were escaping, that WE, were escaping.

 

Nathan and I managed to push off the bars on one of the windows in the hallway and get onto the roof. Our greatest option was to just run.

 

(Neema/Ronin’s POV)

 

I heard the sirens go off at the prison. I didn’t think that this was a part of the plan and I could feel that something was wrong. I had just made my way over to where I would be meeting the boys after making sure that the boat was secure and that there was a change of clothes so they could ditch the prison uniforms.

 

I hid in the tall bushes, waiting until I saw their figures. I knew I had to be careful of prison guards being everywhere. But the sirens were making me nervous, especially since I could start hearing bullets flying through the air.

 

Then I saw it.

 

I saw Rafe running across the rooftops, looking over his shoulder and what looked to be calling the other two. I lept to my feet, moving onto the roof of the building that was in front of me and waving the boys over. Immediately I saw Nate, and then Sam. But those bullets were flying very close to them.

 

Finally Rafe jumped over to the building and pulled a gun, beginning to defend the brothers Drake. I saw Nathan jump across and he grabbed onto a pipe that broke. I managed to get to the edge and grab him before he fell. But Sam was stuck, hiding behind a small air conditioning unit to avoid the bullets. He had nothing to grab onto.

 

“Sam! C’mon! I’ll pull you up!” Nate said. I saw Sam scramble to his feet and jump. Nate grabbed him and pulled him up. But as he was climbing up I saw a spray of bullets shoot out beside them. I felt the chunks of cement that they broke off and I saw Nate freeze.

 

And then I saw blood coming from Sam’s mouth. I couldn’t hear the bullets, I couldn’t hear Nate begging Sam to not let go. He fell, almost pulling Nate with him. I flew forward and grabbed onto whatever I could of Sam. I was only able to grab his collar of the old prison jacket he was wearing.

 

“Sam!” I called, struggling with Nate to hold a whole 6’3’’ built man as well as trying to make sure we didn’t fall off the building.

 

“Come on Sam grab on!” I told him after Nate told him to give him his other hand. I saw his brown eyes look up at Nate, look up at me. They no longer held the life in them that I remembered always being there. His head fell and I felt him become heavier.

 

I felt my fingers go through his collar as it began to rip. Nate was even losing his grip on Sam so I held on tighter. I refused to let him go, not when there was a chance we could still pull him up and get out of here.

 

I heard Nate cry out for Sam as suddenly I felt a heavy pull, then nothing...and then a sickening slam of a body into metal.

 

I couldn’t feel anything. I barely felt Rafe pull me up back onto the roof. I saw him talking to Nate, telling him we had to leave. Nate lay there, saying he couldn’t leave Sam behind. We couldn’t...could we?...

 

“Nate! Your brother is dead! And if we don’t get out of here you’re going to join him!” Rafe shouted. He turned and left us behind. I felt a bullet whizz by and give me a cut on my cheek. I reached down and pulled Nate to his feet.

 

“Nate we have to go!” I told him. He grabbed my hand and we ran. We ran into the greenery, away from the prison towards where the boat would be. I could hear Nathan not believing that Sam was dead, I couldn’t either. He was in my grasp and we just let him fall…

 

When we hit the muddy slope that was right above the water, we slid down, not expecting the ground to disappear from beneath us as we plummeted into the ocean after Rafe. I hardly remember climbing into the boat, more like Rafe pulling me in and then starting the engine so we could get out of here.

 

I saw Nathan lying in the boat from where I was sitting, and I managed to feel one of Rafe’s arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to his side. I welcomed his comforting touch as he drove the boat. I felt empty. And then it finally hit me.

 

I felt something in my hand. It was a ripped piece of blue material; the collar from Sam’s prison jacket. I hadn’t realised I was still holding it. The mere sight of it being from Sam’s jacket killed me inside. I stared at it, wishing it was his arm around me and not Rafe’s. Finally, I broke. My head fell into my hands, my eyes closed and I sobbed hard. I felt my tears soaking into the already wet material as I clung to it like it was my life source.

 

“....Sam…”


End file.
